millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 20 (Austria)
This is twentieth season of Die Millionenshow, Austrian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Armin Assinger. Top prize is €1.000.000. Lifelines * 50:50 (50:50-Joker) * Phone-a-Friend (Telefonjoker) * Ask the Audience (Publikumsjoker) * Double Dip (Zweite Chance) (in risk format only) Episodes * Episode 1 (17th September 2018) Stefanie Mayr (€15.000, risk format) Thomas Zavatzky (€10.000) * Episode 2 (24th September 2018) Daniele Deschu-Feest (€10.000) Thomas Lutz (€30.000) * Episode 3 (1st October 2018) Katharina Stingl (€10.000) Nedim Radoncic (€5.000) Klaus Schnitzhofer (€500, continued) * Episode 4 (15th October 2018) Klaus Schnitzhofer (€10.000) Susanne Mader (€5.000) Andrea Ulreich (€2.000, continued) * Episode 5 (22nd October 2018) Andrea Ulreich (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) Julia Kremsner (€10.000) Christoph Schieder (€1.000, continued) * Celebrity Special (29th October 2018) Teresa and Alois Stadtlober (€25.000) Alina Zellhofer and Kristina Inhof (€35.000) Michaela Kirchgasser and Rainer Schönfelder (€35.000) David Gleirscher and Markus Prock (€25.000) * Episode 6 (5th November 2018) Christoph Schieder (€5.000) Karin Aschauer (€30.000) Peter Malik (€500, continued) * Episode 7 (12th November 2018) - 100 Jahre Rupublik Felix Pressler (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) Harald Rothensteiner (€150.000) * Episode 8 (19th November 2018) Peter Malik (€75.000) Felix Dräxler (€500 - lost on €10.000) * Episode 9 (26th November 2018) Raphael Zöscher (€15.000, risk format) Anja Swoboda (€500 - lost on €10.000) * Celebrity Special (3rd December 2018) Ina Regen (€50.000) Thomas Mraz (€35.000) Rebecca Horner (€25.000) Christian Tramitz (€50.000) * Episode 10 (10th December 2018) Waltraud Eigner (€75.000) Florian Ruepp (€5.000) * Christmas Special (17th December 2018) Gudrun Koch (€5.000) Hans-Peter Bauer (€30.000) * Episode 11 (7th January 2019) Felix Artner (€75.000) Julia Haslinger (€2.000, continued) * Episode 12 (14th January 2019) Julia Haslinger (€5.000) Daniel Preisinger (€10.000) Wilhelm Gramlinger (€2.000, continued) * Episode 13 (21st January 2019) Wilhelm Gramlinger (€75.000) Peter Frank (€75.000, continued) * Episode 14 (28th January 2019) Peter Frank (€75.000) Julia Hohensinn (€30.000) Josef Waizinger (€10.000, continued) * Episode 15 (4th February 2019) Josef Waizinger (€10.000) Gabriela Meszarics (€75.000) Jürgen Lengauer (€5.000, continued) * Celebrity Special (11th February 2019) Michael Schottenberg (€35.000) Aaron Karl (€35.000) Omar Sarsam (€35.000) Elisabeth Oberzaucher (€35.000) * Episode 16 (18th February 2019) Jürgen Lengauer (€500 - lost on €15.000) Evelyn Napetschnig (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) Martin Freimüller (€300, continued) * Episode 17 (25th February 2019) Martin Freimüller (€2.000) Stefan Rexeis (€10.000) Astrid Pink (€5.000, continued) * Die Faschings Millionenshow (4th March 2019) Daniela Kopfer (€500 - lost on €10.000) Felix Gantner (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) Gerwald Fritz (€10.000) * Episode 18 (11th March 2019) Astrid Pink (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) Andreas Klemmer (€500 - lost on €5.000) Clemens Neunhoeffer (€1.000, continued) * Episode 19 (18th March 2019) Clemens Neunhoeffer (€30.000) Jakob Holzmann (€10.000, continued) * Episode 20 (25th March 2019) Jakob Holzmann (€30.000) Birgit Astl-Kurz (€15.000 - lost on €30.000) * Episode 21 (1st April 2019) Katrin Flatscher (€75.000) Iris Bongartz (€10.000) * Episode 22 (8th April 2019) Martin Schwifcz (€15.000, risk format) Rupert Altendorfer (€15.000, risk format) * Romy 2019 (13th April 2019) Marcel Hecher (€75.000) Verena Bernecker (€5.000, continued) * Episode 23 (15th April 2019) Verena Bernecker (€75.000) Gernot Strobel (€5.000) Daniela Artner (€2.000, continued) * Episode 24 (29th April 2019) Daniela Artner (€30.000) Alexander Casapiccola (€150.000) * Episode 25 (6th May 2019) Nicole Gumpinger (€10.000) Althea Müller (€5.000, continued) * Episode 26 (13th May 2019) Althea Müller (€10.000) Theodora Höger (€75.000) Ingunn Bindhammer (€15.000) * Celebrity Special (4th June 2019) Cesár Sampson (€25.000) Ronja Forcher (€25.000) Lili Paul-Roncalli (€50.000) Dirk Heidemann (€35.000) * Episode 27 (17th June 2019) Andreas Rohrböck (€75.000) Thomas Gassner (€10.000, continued) * Episode 28 (24th June 2019) Thomas Gassner (€15.000) Gaby Waltner (€300.000) * Episode 29 (1st July 2019) Michael Schweigebauer (€500) Victoria Grünhut-Weiß (€500) Sabine Gruber (€2.000, continued) * Episode 30 (8th July 2019) Sabine Gruber (€500) Mark Hofstetter (€75.000) Trivia * Gaby Waltner became twelfth €300.000 winner. Category:Austrian Seasons